Princess of Terror
by Dyaln Black
Summary: Heir to Slytherin, Princess of Terror, Daughter of Darkness. Dylan Riddle has been called many things before, and that was when her father was 'dead', but now he was risen, and Dylan is going to Hogwarts. Will her inner most fears be realized?
1. Default Chapter

Princess of Terror

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT any of the Hogwarts' characters. I only own some of the plot. I fully own Dylan Riddle. I also do NOT own the poem in the 1st chapter. I also own any other character that I make up. You'll be able to tell which characters I will make up. If not e-mail me.

AUTHORS NOTE: NUMBER 1: I am not following the plot of the 5th book. Because I don't like the fact that J.K. Rowling killed off Sirius! But that's not all, I have just decided my own plot with some help of my friends.

NUMBER 2: I do not care if you flame me! Go ahead, this is for fun! I don't even care if anyone reads my stories. This is just for fun.

NUMBER 3: Dylan is pronounced Dillon!

Love y'all!

Dylan Black

Doomed...?

A young teenager lay awake above the noisy streets of London. She glared at her clock dreading the moment until the clock hit 12, midnight. Tick, tick, tick, and 'any moment' she thought. Beep, beep. It was midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Dylan Riddle." She whispered not wanting to wake the others in the orphanage from their slumber.

Yes, Dylan Riddle was now officially 15. The girl had long, waist length, black hair, which was always in her face. Her hair hid her most awful inheritance, blood red eyes. This last year though she had gotten contacts, that made her eyes silver.

This girl was one of the most feared, and respected girls in her year, even her school, in Drumstrang. All because of her last name, Riddle. Dylan Ann Riddle was born into a family of terror. Her father was Tom Riddle, or The Dark Lord to his followers, and the scared. Her mother, she was a power hungry whore. So on the night of July 31st , 1980 she was brought into this world. Princess of Terror.

At 6:30 Dylan got out of bed to go help Betty, the manager of the orphanage, in the kitchen. She ran her abnormally long fingers through her hair, and went down stairs.

"G'moring child! Happy birthday" smiled a plump little woman in her 30's.

"Ello Betty. Thanks." Dylan said plastering on her trademark-forged smile,

"What are we making this morning?"

"Thought pancakes would be a nice touch." She said rushing around the kitchen getting the ingredients.

"Sounds good to me" she said getting out the measuring cups.

After a good and hearty breakfast, the younger children decided to go play outside.

"Betty, I'm going to, I dunno. I'm going up stairs" Dylan called from the base of the stairs.

"Dylan dear, come here first" called Betty from the common room. Dylan stomped over to the quite cozy common room.

"Yea......" she asked impatiently.

"Well, Happy birthday" said Betty handing her a little package, wrapped in brown paper. Dylan's expressions soften.

"No Betty, I can't except that. I'm rea-"but Betty didn't let her finish.

"No dear. You deserve it. That no good father of yours-"she caught herself, "Please, take it for me?"

Dylan took the package from the lady's hand and gave her an one arm hug, "Thanks"

She left the room quietly and climbed the stairs two at a time. Though she really didn't have much to be to cheery about, seeing how she would have to go to Muggle School. This past year, her fourth year, Dylan was accepted to go to Hogwarts to be a spectator, nothing more. After the year and Harry Potter , bringing back the body the Cerdic, she had been thrown out of Drumstrang. In fear that her father would come and find her, and the headmaster being a former Death-eater saw this as a hazard.

Dylan finally reached her room and sat down on her little bed. Her carefully unwrapped her gift and when she opened it she saw a beautiful silver chain, with a locket attached. Inside the locket it read:

Dear Dylan,

A room of two-way mirrors is my fate,  
with strangers looking at me,  
dissecting my body and mind  
with their cold eyes  
and even colder words.  
Forced to deal with their cynical  
views of those that surround me.  
They entrap me in their webs of self- consciousness.  
  
But -  
despite the empty stares,  
and demandingly harsh words,  
I untangle myself from their webs of destroyed dreams.  
Then, I break the two-way mirrors  
they watch my every move with.  
I did not receive a spider bite,  
or a cut from the broken glass.  
Instead, I find myself in a world of refugees,  
like me.  
  
They, too, escaped their dooms.  
Together we work at rebuilding  
ourselves into the people we once were;  
the people we admired before.-Kristen Perkins

May theses words Dylan guide you through life

-Betty

Dylan only had time to let one tear escape her apparent silver eyes. For there was a consent knocking at the window.


	2. Letters

2. Letters

She got up and put the chain on her nightstand, and walked to the window. Wiping away her tears she open the window to find a medium brown bran owl. 'Funny' she thought, 'I wasn't expecting mail'. She let the owl in a carefully took of the letter. The bird waited patiently. 'this must call for a reply' she thought. She looked at the letter it read:

Miss. Dylan Riddle

Largest bed of the smallest room

32 Willington Street

she opened the letter to find:

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Warlocks)

Dear Dylan Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed inside is a parchment, written on it, it has all of your school supplies for the year.

Term starts on the 1st of September. Please send back with owl no later then July 31.

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

"The 31st that is today!" yelled Dylan in outrage. Dylan looked over the list of supplies and figured there was no way she would ever get all her supplies by the first. 'Sure I have my key to Gingotts bank, but Betty would never let me out alone!' At this point Dylan was about to give up, when another sheet of parchment fell out of the letter. 'How peculiar' she thought as she picked up the spare parchment and scanned it over she couldn't believe what she was reading. So she read it again:

Dear Dylan Riddle,

This is Albus Dumbledore. It has come to my attention that you were thrown out of Drumstrang on unnecessary precautions. Therefore, Hogwarts would like you to come join us at our school and finish your magical education. I have also realized that your father has now risen, and has gained much power. We think that he will be after you to get you to join the dark side. So we are also letting you come to Hogwarts also for safety. I expect great things from you.

Hagrid will pick you up from the orphanage on the 22nd of August to get your supplies. I hope to see you soon.

Albus Dumbledore.

Dylan ran over to her trunk that was hidden under her bed, and pulled out a quill and parchment. She replied:

Dear Prof. Dumbledore,

Thank you for this opportunity! I did love your school last year! I still don't understand why you would want me at your school. And I hope Mr. Potter doesn't hold anything against me for what my father did. I am already counting the minutes until I go to Hogwarts!

Thank you,

Dylan Riddle.

Dylan immediately sent the owl off the Hogwarts. She then dashed down the stairs nearly knocking down the exhausted children on their way up, but first she made sure to put on the silver locket.

"Betty, Betty!" she yelled searching the kitchen then the dinning room.

"Over here dear!" she called from the front porch. Dylan ran outside.

"Betty! Betty!"

"Sh, now what's the commotion?" asked Betty gently.

Dylan explained the whole thing in a matter of minutes. And Betty agreed that she could go to Hogwarts. Even though she didn't have much say seeing how Dylan already agreed.

On the 15th Dylan received another letter from Dumbledore. She opened this with dread in her heart. ' Did he decided not to let her go to Hogwarts?'. She curiously opened the letter and she signed in relief. The letter only stated that Mr. Potter was a kind individual, and that it was his friends Ron and Hermione who were more protective. In response she asked about pets, she wondered if she could bring a snake if she could find one.

The next few six days passed in, what felt like, slow motion for Dylan. The only thing that really kept her occupied was waiting for Dumbledore's responses. Dylan and Dumbledore had written many letters between each other. In the meantime she cleaned and organized her trunk. She got rid of her old robes and such things, and made room for the new. On the 21st, while Betty and the other children walked to the part, Dylan was absentmindly twirling her wand in between her fingers. (Her wand was rare, it was a Chestnut, 9 and ½ inch, with a Unicorn tail hair.) Dylan was brought to reality by a knocking on the window. Dylan got up and rushed to the window. A white snowy owl held a letter in its beak.

"Ello there." Smiled Dylan offering the bird to come in. She quickly untied the letter, and started to read stroking the bird, which hooted softly.

Dear Dylan,

Yes of course you may bring a snake. I am glad you have some of your fathers' talents, which may become useful.

Dylan knew what he was talking about. She was a fluent Parsel Mouth.

I am very sorry I haven't written sooner but I have been quite busy getting ready for the new school year.

Hope to see you soon ,

Albus

Dylan smiled at his letter. Dumbledore and her had become close during there many letters in-between themselves.

'One day left' she thought to her self before she went to bed that night. 'One day until I met Hagrid. Dumbledore speaks so highly of him. One day until I get to go to Diagon Alley!'. And with that her eyes fluttered close and she went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Gentle Giant

3. Gentle Giant

The next day she woke up really quite late. Seeing how Dylan Riddle was never one to wake up early. Today she was actually being dragged out of bed.

"Betty! Go away!" she cried from the floor. She then grabbed her pillow and brought it to the floor so she could sleep.

"It's the 22nd! And a man is waiting for you downstairs, a rather large man" She said, as if remembering the man. She then sprung to life.

"Hagrid!" she smiled. Still in her pajamas she rushed down stairs to see the man playing with all the children. He looked so...fierce. Yet the way he was playing with the children he was so gentle. He was just a little child, hidden in a giants' body. He was truly a Gentle Giant!

"Hagrid?!" she asked. The man looked up.

"That would be meh" he smiled.

She walked down the rest of the stairs and shook the mans hand, "Dylan Riddle. Nice to finally met you!" she beamed. He gave her a hearty handshake.

"nice ter meet yeh too" his smile faltered a little at her name, but she ignored that, "I've heard so much 'bout yeh from Dumbledore."

"Me too!" she smiled," Let me get dressed and we will be on our way?!" she asked timidly.

"Sure thing" said Hagrid. She ran up the stairs to get changed and left Hagrid there rocking back and forth on the ball of his foot. 'Nice girl,' he thought 'Scary resemblance to her father. Carbon copy almost, hopefully Harry, Ron and Hermione don't get on her case. But her attitude doesn't seem like him at all. Hope Ron, Hermione, and Harry don't give her a hard time'.

A few minutes Dylan came rushing down the stairs wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting band tee shirt. Dylan hated drawing attention to herself!

"Ready?" asked Hagrid.

"Yup! I got my key! I have to get more money out." Dylan smiled, she thought that the smile would be plastered on her face forever. Dylan was rarely this happy. Hagrid waved down a cab, and they both climbed in. They finally were in Diagon Alley.

"Do you have your list?!" Asked Hagrid.

"Nope. I memorized it." she beamed. Hagrid gave her a look of disbelief, " Well I live in a Orphanage! There's nothing to do!" Hagrid just shook his head. Rebues (sp? No books right now) Hagrid and Dylan Riddle were getting along famously.

First they went to get Dylan's money. The goblin gave her a hard time but accepted the key, and they fond themselves on a trolley to vault 512. The vault was so deep in the caverns, it took a good 35 minutes to get there. When the goblin opened the vault there was no room to move, stacks upon stacks of gold coins to the ceiling. There were only a few hundred silver and bronze each. Dylan took out 3 bag and filled 2 with gold and one the silver and bronze. Then after they got out of the bank they got her robes, and uniforms. Then to Flourish and Blotts, where every inch of the store was cover with books. They gather her books quickly, then left to go to Magical Menagerie, but on the way there they passed the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Dylan stopped. Hagrid a few strides ahead stopped and turned around when he realized Dylan wasn't with him.

"What are yer doin' come-"but he stopped when he saw were she was looking.

"I remember that place Hagrid, I would go there on 'business' with my father or my mother. That place isn't pleasant at all." She said gazing into the dark alleyway. Watching the mysterious hooded figures walking swiftly in and out of shops.

"Dylan, I think it's best we keep moving before one of those creeps see yer." Voiced Hagrid. Dylan nodded and quickly walked away, and into Magical Menagerie. In that shop there were all sorts of, interesting pets. I walked up to an old lady, who had a wrinkled face, several scars, and a lot of bandages wrapped around her hands. Her gray hair was tied in a tight bun.

"Hello Miss, I was wondering if you have any snakes?" I asked politely. Hagrid raised a curious eyebrow. "I cleared it with 'ol Dumbledore no worries. He said you would help me picked on out. He said you had a...what was it...a instinct for dangerous animals." I smirked as the lady lead us over into a back room where there were many snakes. Big ones, small one, handsome ones, ugly ones, poisonous ones, harmless ones.

"I'll be in the front if you need me" said the woman briskly as she walked put of the room.

"Choices, Choices" she said walking around. She came upon a large boa, but it was actually under sized for being full-grown. Its was a female, she was beautiful, she was red with black spots.

"Hello" Dylan said in Parsel Tongue, the snake looked up in surprise.

"Get me out of here! Please!" she pleaded, She nodded. She picked up the snake and draped her around her shoulders. The immediately had a bond.

"Hagrid? How about her?" She asked getting Hagrid's attention who was petting a king cobra.

"What? Oh she's a beauty!" She said beaming, like Dylan was a daughter after his own heart. "lets go pay!" The to humans and the snake went up front to pay for the snake and get essentials, huge glass fish tank, water bowl, infer red light, rainforest surroundings, etc. Hagrid carried the cage and supplies and Dylan carried her new boa!

"What to name her? What to name her? That's the question......" Dylan said absentmindly.

"Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

"No, she not fluffy! I KNOW! DR. EVIL!" screamed Dylan a few wizards looked at her.

"How about that girl? Dr. Evil" asked Dylan asked once there were in the pub, Leaky Cauldron. The boa nodded its head a hissed.

"I like it!"

"Hagrid met Dr. Evil" smiled Dylan, Hagrid just shook his head.

"Hagrid!" I heard a voice call from behind. I turned and a bushy-headed girl, and a redheaded boy.

"Oh 'ello! One moment please" he said turning to her, "come meet my friends! They go to Hogwarts too!"

"No, I should really be off! Thank anyway Hagrid!" she gave him a hug and Dr. Evil sort of wrapped around his back. Hagrid gave her, her bags and her supplies. She turned her back and she heard the girl say.

"Who was that?"

"A new student" replied Hagrid. The last thing Dylan heard before walking out of the Leaky Cauldron was the boy exclaiming

"She had a bloody SNAKE!" Dylan shook her head and laughed. And the door to the magical world shut behind her. She hailed down a cab and climbed in. She set her things down and put Dr. Evil in her tank, and put the cover on.

"Where to?" the cab driver said.

Dylan gave a sigh, wanting to run back into the Leaky Cauldron and into Hagrid's arms, he really made her feel safe. "32 Willington Street". The cab ride was long with out company, but she got to learn a lot about the cab driver. His name was Bill Marter, he is 19. This was a part time job why he was in college studying to be a doctor. Bill also worked at a local Pharmacy right by my house, he worked Monday, Tuesday, Wedsday, Thursday, and Fridays, I agreed I would visit him, seeing as how she have nothing better to do. She also learned Bill has a sister who is a witch. And he guessed Dylan was one to by what she was carrying and where she came out of.

"Well, he we go kiddo! 32 Willing- wait this is a Orphanage!" Bill burst out.

"I know I'm an Orphan." I laughed.

"Oh look at that!" he smirked. He got out of his car and walked to the other side and opened the door for me. "Here you are Miss. Riddle. Let me garb your things"

"If you insist" Dylan said with a mock classy accent. Bill walked Dylan up to the house. Dylan tipped him greatly, then Bill did a mock bow, and he handed her, her things.

"Buh-bye Billy!" waved Dylan from the porch.

"Visit me!" yelled Bill as he drove away.

Dylan walked into the silent house. She checked her watch it was 8:30 p.m. 'That's way it's quiet all the younger children were in bed' she thought to her self. Dylan being 15 could stay awake until 11 on weekends and 10:30 on school nights. She had to be in the house by 9:00. She was the oldest of the bunch and usually got stuck with the most chores, but Betty and Dylan were very close because of all the time the spent together after every one went to bed. Dylan walked up stairs and slipped into her room unnoticed, she had a way of staying in the shadows and slowing her breathe, so it made it hard for people to see her. She set up Dr. Evils tank with the light and all, gave her some water and food, then told her to stay put and not to bother anyone, and that she would be back at 11. Dr. Evil nodded. Again Dylan slipped out of her room unnoticed, and she went down to the kitchen, she fixed herself some tea and the left over Green bean casserole. And walked into the common room, and saw Betty watching 'The Simpson's'

"Hey Betty!" she smiled taking a seat on the beat up couch. She stuffed some food in her mouth.

"Hey," said Betty flipping off the television, "tell me about your day!"

Dylan told her everything that happened, expect the Knockturn Alley part. They sat there until exactly 11:00 then they both went to bed. Dylan thought for sure this was the best day of her life.


	4. Cold Feet

Cold Feet

Everyday that week Dylan would go visit Billy, at the Drugstore that was only about 2 blocks away. All the staff knew her, and she knew all the staff, and Billy and staff would buy her candy with their discount so it was like 2 cents. Billy and Dylan had formed a bond with each other. A bond like a sister and brother. Billy would always ask about boys, and told them that if they ever tried to hurt them that he would, as he put it, 'kick his ass'. And Dylan would always wonder around the store asking random customers to go out with Billy. They also would also pick on each other. Dylan even forgot about going to Hogwarts for awhile, until...

"Dylan aren't you happy you go to Hogwarts tomorrow?" asked Betty at the breakfast table. I spewed my cereal everywhere.

"Dylan, the cereal isn't that bad" said Roger, a 5 year old boy sitting next to Dylan. Dylan laughed than suddenly got up.

"I Gotta to see Billy. Be back later!" She yelled down in the front hall.

"I want you home by 8:00 tonight! Got That?" called Betty after Dylan .

"YUP!" said Dylan rushing out of the front door. She ran all the way to the drug store. Then she snuck up on Billy and jumped on his back.

"Argh!" he said. Dylan then jumped off, and sat on the counter.

"Hogwarts tomorrow!" she quietly shrieked.

"I know! I'm so jealous!" he said.

"Yea right! of me!? With the last name Riddle!" Dylan laughed at the thought of all Hogwarts bowing down to her. Billy new all about her father.

"Hey! At least you get to go!" he smirked.

"Yea, Yea, You picking me up tomorrow?!" asked Dylan excitement glinting in her eye.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Said putting me in a headlock, and messing with my hair.

"I'll......right.....you....every.......WEEK" Dylan said finally breaking free, "At least"

"Good! And I will always reply!"

"Good!" Dylan smiled.

The rest of the day was saying goodbye to all the staff and some regular customers. She was about to leave when the manager stopped her. He handed her a Tub filled to the brim with muggle candy.

"On the house" he smiled. "Good Luck. And you always have a job here Dylan Riddle"

"Thanks you Marty!" squealed Dylan hugging him, and then everyone one last time. "GOODBYE! TILL NEXT YEAR!" called Dylan over her shoulder. And she ran home carrying her bucket o' candy.

The next day Dylan woke up at 5:30. She could not sleep! She was to excited, she made sure she had everything perfectly ready, and she brought everything down stairs. At 9:30 she decided to call Billy. She dialed 951-9335.

"Ello!" answered a sleepy voice

"Come on, wake up! Hogwarts!" yelled Dylan into the phone.

"Whoa! Okay, okay I'm coming!" Billy said.

After ½ hour of saying goodbyes Billy and Dylan were on there way to King's Cross.

"Your Coming in right!" asked Dylan who was in the front seat.

"Dur! I wouldn't miss this." He said smiling. After another 15 minutes of small talk they finally reached they station.

Billy wheeled the trolley while Dylan pushes her way to platform 9 and 10. There was a family of redheads besides us.

"Ok! That was nice time to go!" said Dylan turning back around and walking in the other direction. But Billy grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't!"

"I've just decided, I'm going to work at the Pharmacy, and be a muggle" Dylan said just loud enough so the family beside them could hear them. But they didn't care. "Ill work my magic THAT way."

"Nope sorry. You've gotta go! I'm the muggle here!" said Billy.

"They will hate me!" said Dylan, "I'm sure off it!....Go for me...Dylan it could be a guys name!"

"Nice try!"

"I know" smirked Dylan looking down at what Billy was wearing, "what ARE you wearing?"

"err. Clothes." Billy mumbled.

"your Flippin' Pajamas!" Dylan smacked Billy upside the head.

"It was early." He complained.

"I dont care." Said Dylan, "any way, fine I'll Go! But when I come back you better have on CLOTHES!" At this point the group of redheads were very interested.

"Fine, Fine, but promise me two things." He said.

"what?"

"One: you'll write every week at least once."

"Done!" smiled Dylan.

"Two: Any boys try any funny stuff and you'll write me and I'll kick there asses. Though I think you an handle it yourself." Smirked Billy.

"Err. Done!" Dylan smiled. Billy picked up Dylan in a bear hug then set her down.

"Now go!"

"Pushy, pushy" Said Dylan casually walking toward the barrier, then she waved and went through.


	5. Heir to NOWHERE

Heir to NOWHERE!

Rushed on to the train trying to find an empty compartment, seeing how she didn't want to make any formal introductions. There was only one compartment left completely empty. All the rest were filled completely. Six people could fit in one compartment so she figured she would have to sit with someone. Dylan put my trunk on the overhead compartment and she kept Dr. Evil on the seat next to me. She checked my watch it was 10:55. The train left the station at exactly 11:00, 'maybe I will be able to sit by myself' Dylan thought. She pulled out a book called Lord Of The Rings and began to read from where she left off, but she made sure my hair was in my face. Right when her long finger went to turn the page the compartment door slide open. Dylan didn't look up.

"Err. Can we sit here. All the other compartments are filled-"started a boy. Dylan nodded then pulled her wand out of my back pocket

"Leveoisa" she said to the tank then gently set it on the ground. Dylan still refused to look up. They all sat down. Now her compartment was filled. 6 people crammed together.

"So...what's your name?" asked a girls voice. It was pointless and Dylan knew it. She put down her put and looked up.

"Dylan" she said plainly.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." She said. The girl with the bushy hair that Hagrid knew.

"I'm Ron Weasley" spoke up a boy next to Hermione.

Next to him a another redhead said "George Weasley"

Then the boy next to the compartment door on Dylan's side, "Fred, if you cant tell Weasley"

Then the boy next to her, "Harry Potter". Dylan's heart sank, 'Oh God! Why next to me'

"You look familiar" said Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Dylan wanted to say 'Of course I look familiar you TWIT! You just defeated my father oh 5 time!' but Dylan replied.

"Err. I was at the Triwizard Tournament" she replied simply.

"Oh. How old are you?" asked Fred.

"15" Dylan liked to keep her answers short.

"Since when?" asked George.

"Err. July 31st" They all looked stunned.

"That's Harry's Birthday" said Ron. 'OH. That's weird! Maybe my dad blew up his family cause he stole my birthday?!' Dylan thought. Not to get Dylan wrong she HATED her father, but she thought it was kind of funny.

"Does Dylan have a last name?!" asked Fred and George.

"Err.-" but Dylan was interrupted.

"I know her Last name" I jumped up.

"Malfoy!" Of course how could Dylan NOT know Malfoy, his dad is a Death eater. "You say the name you DIE!"

"Touchy, touchy!" he smirked. "I know your last name that's all...Oh isn't that cute your sitting with Potty, Weasels and a Mudb- " But Dylan stopped Malfoy with a punch to the eye. He stumbled and fell, then got back up. "Getting into fights the first day! My, My what would your father say?!" The others watched confused.

"Malfoy, remember whose on top here." Malfoy's face suddenly went pale, Dylan struck a nerve, and Malfoy left. Dylan then sat down, she then picked up Dr. Evil.

"What was that about?!" asked Harry.

"err-" started Dylan.

"You're the girl with the SNAKE!" yelled Ron.

"Err. Yea...Her name is Dr. Evil" Dylan smirked.

"You're the girl with Hagrid! And the girl with the MUGGLE!" yelled Ron.

"Muggle.....Oh. BILLY!...yea" she smirked.

"Billy?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. He's a cab driver, I met him coming home from Diagon Alley." She said.

"Your going out!" asked her Hermione taken aback.

"Eww! GOD NO! he's like a brother! Bad mental image!" said Dylan, while the other shook with laughter, poor Dylan twiched.

"So you just wander around getting into cabs and spilling all about magic!" asked George.

"No! He knew I was a witch, his sister is one!" Dylan laughed.

"Do your parents care?" asked Harry.

"Err. Umm no, my mum is dead and my dad, well he dumped me at an Orphanage." Dylan said bitterly.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Harry.

"No. It's ok' she said playing with Dr. Evil.

"Wait, I still want to know about what happened with Draco "said Hermione.

"Yea, what's so secret about your last name?" asked Ron.

Dylan took a deep breathe, "are you sure?"

"Positive" the whole compartment said.

"Um. Well, I guess you'll find out during the sorting, Promise not to hate me!"

"It's not like your related to Malfoy!" said Ron.

"Worse, Ron, Much worse" they all fell silent.

"Okay my last name is....Don't hate me please! I hate my father he is a sleeze bag! And I personally think he should die-"

"Get on with it, we wont hate you" said Harry.

"Okay...." Dylan took a deep breath, ".....Riddle"

"WHAT!?" all of them exploded.

"Ah!" hissed Dr. Evil.

"See you all hate me! I hate my father, and I'm not like him! He killed my mom and, and he just needs to burn in hell! And I'm sorry Harry about your parents."

They all sat quiet for a moment,

"I should probably go now-"said Dylan getting up. But Harry grabbed my wrist.

"No, I realize it's not your fault." Dylan sat back down.

"So, does that mean your like, his daughter?" asked Ron.

"No, Ron I'm cow who happens to tell Riddles" Dylan said sarcastically.

"really?!" asked Ron

"No not really I really am Tom's daughter" Dylan spat out.

"Tom? Why not..." Hermione then shrugged "Voldemort?"

"Cause he like to play dress up in real wizards clothes, and make up pretty names.

He is simply a 8 year old girl trapped in a demented man's body." Dylan smirked. The compartment filled with laughter.

"Did you know, the OH so POWERFUL heir to Slytherin, is really Muggle born, his father Tom Riddle was a muggle!" Again the cabin was renewed with laughter. The whole way to Hogwarts, we would make jokes, and Harry and Dylan would have conversations in Parsel Mouth. But eventually the train had stopped, and they all headed for a carriage as she headed towards Hagrid.

She was ushered into the head boat with Hagrid. The ride was long and exhausting. The carriage ride, with Ron, Harry and Hermione was even odder.

"I don't trust her," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry confused.

"I don't know, it's just...fishy" agreed Ron.

"Well, I trust her" said Harry, "That's all that matters." Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"You just like her" said Hermione.

"What!" said Harry in disbelief.

"You fancy her, get over it" said Ron.

"I do NOT!" said Harry thinking over the possibility.

"Sure mate" said Ron.

"Any way what house is she going to be in?" asked Hermione.

"Slytherin" answered Ron.

"I think she should be in Gryffindor." Said Harry, again the others just rolled their eyes.

Finally Dylan reached the Great hall after being lectured about some rules and etc., by a woman who went by the name Prof. McGonagall. Dylan was the last in line being the oldest, as they into the Great Hall Dylan was thankful she doesn't blush. All eyes were on her, watching her every move, she kept her head down, and her hair was in face. Dylan waited patiently for the women to call her name. Finally she called the last name, Rebecca Zicca, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally her name was called:

"Riddle, Dylan" yelled Prof. McGonagall. There were a lot of gasps and whispers. She walked up to the sorting hat, and put it on. Then a voice spoke so everyone could hear.

"Ah. A Riddle, I thought I saw the last of you with your father. You know your rightful house, yet you dread going to it. Why child? You must go there, it is where you belong."

'Anywhere but Slytherin' chanted the young Riddle who sat on the stool.' Please'

"I'm sorry it is for the best. You will prevail most in....SLYTHERIN."

There were loud cheers from Slytherin. Dylan got up and quickly walked to the end of the table closets to Hagrid at the staff table. She then put her head down and wished she had never been born. An icy voice next to her spoke up, after Dumbledore's announcements.

"Heir to Slytherin"

She looked up to see Malfoy, "I am Heir to NOWHERE!" she yelled.

"Touchy, touchy" sneered Malfoy, he than got up and left.

"Hi" spoke a voice, Dylan turned and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a girl with blonde long hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Hi" Dylan said.

"I'm Dan, and that's Mandy" said the boy, "Were the outsiders in Slytherin."

The girl laughed, and Dylan answered, "Dylan, nice to meet you outsiders."

They all laughed, and started to make fun of the other, prissy, rude, annoying, Slytherins. They all became good friends, during that short time during the feast. Partway through the feast, she looked up and saw Harry looking at her, she gave an upset look, but then waved. He then snapped out of his trance and waved back.


	6. Potions

6. Potions

Prof. Dumbledore said his beginning of term speech, but then he also introduced a new D.A.D.A teacher. Her name was Prof. Mary Lynch. She looked rather young, and hair long red hair and green eyes. Soon after, to soon the feast had ended, and all the houses were leaving to back to their common rooms. Dylan stayed behind, and waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Dylan, sorry you got sorted into Slytherin. "said Harry with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Look Harry, what can you expect, I am the heir to Slytherin. Though I did BEG the hat not to put me there! Now I have to deal with Malfoy, and his bodyguards. He'll need 'em." Said Dylan beaming thinking of all the good pranks she could pull on the Slytherins.

"I can bet on that" smirked Ron, after they had all finish snickering.

"Well, better go, Bye guys see you tomorrow!" waved Dylan running for the dungeons.

"Bye!" all three called watching her descends down the dark stairs.

Dylan finally reached the seemingly normal stonewall, that was also was the entrance to the common room, she only new this because of Dan telling her the password, and where it was hidden.

Dylan knew where most things were in the school, seeing how on weekends the pervious she would explore the castle.

"Pureblood" she sneered at the wall. 'What an awful, and predictable password' she thought to herself. She walked into the common room and looked around. It was cold, and had a distant feeling to it. Yes, it did have a fireplace but it was small. There highly polished silver tables, and uncomfortable looking green chairs. The only chairs that looked remotely comfortable were the 4 in front of the fireplace. There were only a few small windows, making the room look quite.... was it.... frigid, and uptight? (a/n: Umm, I'm going to assume that Slytherin colors are silver and green, if there not review me! Thanks!)

"Hey! Dylan!" she was drawn out of her world by a familiar voice. She looked over and saw Mandy and Dan playing wizards' Chess. Dylan walked over to where they were sitting in a corner.

"Hey guys!" she smiled her trademark false grin. Actually she was less then happy about this, common room, and house. She could only imagine what the people will be like.

"What time is it?" asked Mandy, obviously not having a watch.

"Err," Dylan glanced at her watch, "'bout 10:00, why?"

"We ought to get to bed! First day of classes tomorrow!" smiled Mandy brightly.

"You're the peppy one, isn't ya?" Dylan asked getting up along with Mandy and Dan

"Oh God! You haven't seen the worse of it!" said Dan as we each parted our separate ways to go up to our rooms.

"I prefer Dylan, but thanks for the warning" Smirked Dylan, then she ascended the staircase with Mandy. They soon found themselves in a circular room with 10 beds. This room was also cold, and frigid. It had dark wood. Each bed had a silver canopy and dark green comforter, and silver sheets. In the middle of the cold wood floor was a Slytherin crest carpet. That was the only thing in the room that was remotely fuzzy, and soft. The bathroom wasn't much different, it was mostly hard, cold marble and silver faucets.

"Find your trunk, that's where you sleep" said Mandy already spotting her trunk and walking over to it. Dylan didn't have time to because there was shrieking coming from the other side of the room.

"OH MY FRICKEN' GOD! CALL PROFESSER SNAPE! OH MY FRICKEN GOD! THERES A GOD DAMN SNAKE!" called a girl with a pug-ish face. Dylan knew exactly what snake she was talking about. She coolly walked over to the girl.

"Chill! It's mine." She said, rubbing her temples from the sudden outburst.

'THAT THING IS YOURS!" she yelled.

"That THING is a snake, and yes, did I St-stutter before!" asked Dylan getting annoyed.

"Your not allowed to have that!" she protested.

"I asked, dumb ass!" snapped Dylan, then lying on her bed, which meant the discussion was over.

"I do NOT want that THING by my bed!" she yelled.

Now Dylan was pissed, no one ever got the last word when dealing with Dylan, "Are you a SLYTHERIN, or what!? Our symbol is a SNAKE" she yelled fiercely, she muttered 'bitch' under her breathe. The girl threw her hands in the air, and walked out muttering something about Malfoy.

"I can't believe you stood up to Pansy!" squealed Mandy running over to Dylan's bed and sitting down.

"I can" smirked Dylan, picking up Dr. Evil.

"Wow! Cool snake, what's her name? If it is a her?" asked Mandy.

"Dr. Evil, and she is a girl. She's a boa." Smiled Dylan happily thinking that she had the coolest pet in the world!

"Aw. Can I hold her?" asked Mandy excitedly.

"Yea sure. hold on." Mandy nodded.

(In parsel mouth)

"This is Mandy, she is a friend" said Dylan slowly.

"I'm not an idiot, you don't have to talk so slow" hissed Dr. Evil.

"Fine, fine! She wants to hold you ok? And if she ever again wants to hold you will obey , Got that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, what about other people?" she asked.

"Bite them, but not hard" an evil grin spread across the snakes face.

"yes Dylan" she answered.

(Normal, human lang.)

"BLOODY HELL! You're a Parsel Mouth!" bellowed Mandy.

"Dur!" she smirked, 'dur', she thought something she picked up from Billy, " I am heir to Slytherin!"

"Oh yea!" Smiled Mandy thinking, 'Wow! I'll never get used to that!'. Dylan handed over Dr. Evil, and Mandy and Dylan bonded why Dylan put away her things into a side dresser. She also set up Dr. Evil's cage under her bed so it would be warmer under there along with the light. Finally, the two girls went to bed, along with the other Slytherin 5th years.

The next morning Dylan was being pulled out of bed.

"DYLAN!" yelled a voice. Dylan looked up to see Mandy dragging her by her feet out of the bed, "Were ...LATE ...for... breakfast! I ...told Dan... to go ...ahead, BUT.... I'm ....STARVING ...SO ...GET.........UP" Finally on up Dylan came off the bed with an audible 'thump'.

"Gees! I'm up, I'm up!" smirked Dylan standing up and rubbing her bum, "That hurt"

"Sorry," smirked Mandy sheepishly, "now get dressed!"

Dylan grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, and put on a little eyeliner. She also put her contacts in. Then Dylan got dressed in a white button down shirt with a loose fitting dark green and light green tie. Then she put on her green and silver skirt, with her knee-highs. Lastly she put on green converse. She had to say it, she looked good.

"Okay! I'm ready!" she smiled walking out of the bathroom, then grabbing her over cloak.

"Okay, let's go there's only 10 minutes left!" said Mandy as we swiftly walked to the Great Hall, "I got our schedules! We only have one class apart, same with Dan!"

"Nice! What class" asked Dylan.

"You have Divination, and we have Ancient Ruins." Said Mandy, handing Dylan her schedule. Dylan, and the others had, Potions, Divination, Care of magical creatures, and Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Then she had Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms with the Ravenclaws. Then she had Astrology, and Herbology, Muggle studies with the Hufflepuffs.

"Yea! We have four classes with the Gryffindors!" Said Dylan.

They both pulled back on the Great hall doors, and it opened with out a sound. But when they looked inside everyone was staring at them. They both headed quickly for the Slytherin table.

"Guess we always make an entrance!" smirked Dylan, as they both sat down, and the Great Hall went back to its regular noise level.

"Guess so!" said a voice that belonged to Dan, as he slid into the seat next to Dylan.

"Hey Dan!" smiled the girls in unison.

"'Ello Ladies" he grinned. Dan grins were contagious, the two girls automatically broke out into wide grins, as they both started to eat a bagel. Very soon Breakfast and they were on their way to potions. 'Yuck!' thought Dylan, 'Potions first!'

When they arrived there was one seat next to Harry, "Hey guys I'm going to sit with Harry ok?" said Dylan to her friends.

"Ok!" they said sitting down next to each other in the middle of the classroom. Dylan on the other hand went back onto the left side of the room, the last desk.

"This seat taken?" she asked Harry.

"Nope" Harry said with a glint in his eye. Dylan swore she heard Ron snicker, who was is the desk in front of them with Hermione.

The whole class waited a long time for Snape to arrive, but when he did, he pulled of a dramatic performance.

The door flew open, hitting the wall, then swinging back into its place, but not before being slammed by Snape. In his drone of a voice he said "Directions are on the bored, DON'T SCREW UP!" Immediately on the bored, the directions for a boil-removing potion were on the bored. Everyone snapped to work with little to no talking.

Halfway through the period Snape did his rounds to check out each of the potions. On all of the Slytherins, who were on the right side, he gave Good comments. Like: Sue, nice job. Goyle fabulous. Draco perfect 7 points to Slytherin. On the other hand to the Gryffindors comments like these were given out : Thomas, Did you FOLLOW the instructions? Weasley, Mandrake root into SMALL pieces! Granger, to lumpy! The worse comment given out was to poor Neville.

"LONGBOTTOM! Your potion is supposed to be PURPLE NOT YELLOW!" bellowed Snape.

"S-Sorry sir." Mumbled Neville. But in the process of trying to clean up his mess her dumped it all upon a Slytherin girl named Heather. "S-s-sorry"

" You Mindless Twit!" she yelled.

"NEVILLE! DETENTION! ALL WEEK! Heather please go see the nurse!" But the worst part was Neville didn't deserve detention, Malfoy tripped him! Dylan decided to do something about it!

"Professor!" she said standing up.

"Yes, Miss. Riddle" he scoffed.

"Neville, didn't spill the potion on purpose! Malfoy tripped him!" she said stepping into the aisle.

"Sit DOWN, Miss. Riddle" he said with a hit of malice in his voice.

" NO sir! Malfoy tripped him! I saw Him!" She pressed.

"Sit DOWN, Miss. Riddle" he stated again, just as before.

"NO! NEV-"she started.

"DETENTION! And go see the headmaster!" he said, now his voice filled with malice. And he stood up. Looking around, Dylan could tell all the Gryffindors were surprised but the Slytherins were fuming.

"Afraid To Take POINTS AWAY FROM YOUR PERSIOUS HOUSE! ANYTHINGS BETTER THEN BEING BETTEN BY GRYFFINDOR RIGHT?! BECAUSE GOD FORBBIED A HOUSE THAT DOESN'T TREAT WI-"but Dylan was cut off.

" THAT IS ENOUGH! 20 POINTS AWAY FROM SLYTHERIN!" he bellowed, probably just to prove her point wrong. Dylan bowed.

" Thank you Snape, that's all I wanted, I will go to the head master now. Should I report to Filch?" she asked innocently.

Snape was completely taken aback, but just nodded him head, "Leave".


	7. Dumbledore's wrath

7. Dumbledore's Wrath

Dylan found her self venting all the way to the headmaster's office.

"How DARE he blame it on Neville, the useless, ungrateful, selfish, DEATH-EA-"but she was stopped from her rant, by a cool and collected voice speaking from her right side.

"Now, now, we don't want to bring peoples past into this" Dylan looked over and saw the unnervingly calm Dumbledore, "That was quite an argument you put up there, I have never seen Prof. Snape speechless before." Dylan was slightly taken aback was he complementing her?

"Err. Thanks" she said apprehensively, as the reached the Gargoyle; which she knew was the entrance to his office.

"Peanut-butter Mango" she said lightly, as the giant statue jumped out of the way revealing a spiral staircase. They both climbed the stairs, and then they ventured into the huge office. "Please take a seat Miss. Riddle." He gestured to the chair in front of a large desk. Dylan then, slowly rested herself into a comfortable chair, she immediately melted into it, it was such a relief from all of the hard benches and stools.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I would see you in my office, I'm surprised you bet the Weasley twins" he said with a smirk. Again all Dylan could get out was a 'thanks', and a weak smile. For some time Dumbledore and Dylan Riddle talked, already being close Dylan felt she could tell him anything along with Hagrid. She voiced her opinions about Snape, about Slytherin, and about her father. They even had a house elf inform her teachers she wouldn't be attending classes that day, and the house elf also brought lunch. And indeed in after lunch the to Weasley twins turned up, sent to Dumbledore when they set off dung bombs. They also stayed for the majority of the afternoon, and dubbed Dylan as their new personal savior for telling Snape off. It was a beautiful day in the eyes of Dylan Riddle.

Soon she and the others, Dumbledore, Fred, and George, entered the great Hall for dinner, all of the Slytherins glared at her expect for 2. Dan and Mandy. She quickly sat down and told them the day's events.

"You got off with nothing?!" asked Dan in utter disbelief.

Dylan smirked, "Damn straight", said while waving her fork around.

(a/n: wht does a/n mean anyway? Oh well! This is the shortest chapter you will probaby read. Sorry bout that.)

Dylan Black


	8. Arma apud vereor

8. Arma apud vereor

(Do not be afraid this Chap. Is in English!)

(A/N: ha! Now, that I know what it means, thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciated them all and will try to incorporate your ideas. Second: Now that school has started for me, my post will be less frequent.

Sorry!

Dylan Black! )

(P.s. she is in her 5th year, **not going to follow normal plot.)**

The next week for the young witch, Dylan Black, was loathsome and uneventful. All the Slytherins hated every fiber of her being, for the potions incident. Snape now loathed her as much as any Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, Dylan was accepted at the Gryffindor house, her knew friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were always there for one another. While her old Friends, Dan and Mandy, kept her from doing anything to extremely stupid.

" I can NOT take it!" she ranted down the hallway after getting out of another potions session. This time Snape complained her perfect potions was TOO smooth! "It makes no God Damn sense!"

She slammed her heavy leather bag down on the stool in the back the D.A.D.A room. 5 breathless teenagers finally caught up with there over dramatic friend.

"And where the HELL is this Professor Lynch? Hmm. One week and she STILL is ditching!?" she huffed making a series of aggregated hand motions. Her 5 friends were about to open their mouths when a new voice jumped to the punch.

"Ah, Miss. Riddle, so you too have noticed my absence?" Dylan looked past her 5, thoroughly shocked friends, to see Professor Lynch. Her hair was twisted in a braided bun, and her green eyes shown from under a pair of black glasses. Dylan opened her large mouth to reply but someone beat her to it.

" She is Sorry Professor. S-She is just having a bad day and...all...you know...Snape." Stuttered a bashful Harry.

"Oh, don't worry! I really could careless at least someone had the courage to notice" She smiled walking over to her desk and placing her things neatly in an order from smallest to largest. "But, I fret I must ask you to sit down, seeing how class will be starting soon." Indeed the classroom had filled before anyone cared to glace up from the ranting of the young witch. The classrooms glares were on the 6 of them, they all quickly sat down. Dan next to Mandy, Ron and Hermione, and Dylan and Harry. She leaned next to Harry ear, and She could feel his muscles tense, even though they were not touching.

"Hey, Harry, you didn't need that. I could have dealt with it. But.....err...thanks." she whispered into his ear. The girl was never good with apologizing, she never had to it was rather hard for her to bring the courage up.

"Miss. Riddle, can you turn your attention to the bored please." Asked a slightly amused Professor Lynch. Dylan looked at the young teacher, and....smiled? "Now, I know I have been absent for the last week, but I still will be demanding a high expectation from this school, and years. Especially this year, this is a critical year along with your 7th. As you all know the OWLs are this year and it is my job to prepare you. I have already heard from some pervious teachers that you have learned a great deals of curses, counters, magical animals, and spells, so I will be concentrating on some completely different." She took a pause studying the room. The Slytherins, looked unenthused, but on the contrary Miss. Riddle and the Gryffindors and the other looked, intrigued. "It is some thing called Arma apud vereor, this means Weapons in front of Fear. These weapons are enchanted, and have a sort of 'pull', or attraction on them. The daggers, have a potentia, pull to them, or a 'power'. We will NOT be using these in class, for one reason. Power makes people to stupid things. But there are 3 other weapons we will be using a sword, bow and arrow, and an axe, each weapon will pick their owner. The sword has a pull that draws the gallant, the noble, or the selfish. The axe will draw the humble. And the bow and arrow will draw the swift, and graceful. Today we will only pick our weapons, and not use them, once a weapon is ours it will only respond to you. Slytherins you may go first." The Slytherins got up and walked to the assortment to weapons that appeared hanging in the middle of the thin air. Most Slytherins were swords, and a few were bow and arrows. Mandy on the other hand was an axe, while Dan was a bow and arrow. Dylan, joined the minority and was drawn to a sword.

"Gryffindors" Lynch gestured to the weapons, which were all replenished. Dylan watched Ron and Harry pick up a swords, while Hermione reached out her hand and grasped a bow and arrow and a quiver. But then Dylan was lost in her swords wonderful Celtic engravings, she didn't notice her 3 friends sit down.

" I sword, us too!" she jumped startled, and looked up to see Ron's smiling face.

"Cool!" she replied. "Herms, you got a bow, Knew it!"

She sheepishly nodded and blushed. But before she could ask anymore questions Professor Lynch called "Class dismissed, Leave your weapons here! Harry, and Dylan can I see you for a minute after class." Lynch didn't ask this as a question, but as a statement. The two teens waited until the rest of the class had filed out of the room.

"Now, can you follow me to the Headmasters office." She took long strides. Dylan felt sick. 'I had only what I thought, she didn't seem to mind. Or did she? Or is it because I am Slytherin? Or Voldemort's daughter? Oh God!' She was plucked out of her worries by being invited to sit down, she did so, and then came to. She was in Dumbledore's office, in the chair next to the Harry, there was also Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw there, and Jason Tricklewater, from Hufflepuff.

"Now as you all know , you are working with enchanted weapons in Defense Against the Dark Arts," they all nodded, "Well, the sorting hat has called it my, our attention that these house heirs shall be needed, in the future. We are going to test each of you to see if you are the heir. If you are, when you put the sorting hat on, then take it off your house, your founder of your house's weapon or weapons will fall out of the hat. You each have been examined by your skills, attitude, personality, and etc. Though there are exceptions." Dumbledore glanced at Dylan Riddle. "We already know Harry is the heir to Gryffindor, so this is for you Harry," He handed Harry Godric's sword, and a belt sheath. There was a knock on the door," Come in", in walked Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick, the head's of houses. "Just in time, Cho will you go first?" Dumbledore asked, and she replied with a nod. Professor Lynch handed her the Sorting Hat, and she put it on. A few seconds later she took it off and out feel a pure gold and silver bow beautifully engraved with designs, also a quiver fell out. Inside were Pure silver arrows, with perfect gold arrowheads. Dumbledore nodded, and gestured to Jason Tricklewater. Cho handed off the hat, then Jason followed her procedure, only this time a heavy silver Celtic shield fell out, closely followed and a heavy Celtic axe. Next was Dylan she took a deep breath and stuck the hat on her head. She heard nothing in her head, and she began to get worried. She took the hat off and out plopped to leg sheaths and a belt sheath. 'How helpful' she thought. But then she felt 3 large objects fall unto her lap. She looked down and saw 2 silver daggers, and one sword. 'Daggers?' She thought.

"Well, I guess we have our heirs." Smiled Lynch.

"Yes, yes, very well. But you must never let anyone get a hold of these these are scared. "Said Dumbledore, but Dylan was putting a leg sheath on each of her calves, "Do not let anyone see them." They nodded, Dylan was studying her daggers and swords, there were all engraved in Parsel Tongue and snakes. "Also all for of you will be starting training Mondays, Weds days, and Thursdays with Professor Lynch in the The room of Requirement on the 3rd floor. Okay now I suggest you go to your common rooms and put these things away at once. Then go straight to dinner, tell know one." Dylan stood up along with the others and reached down for her sword, daggers, and belt sheath. She then put both daggers in the leg sheaths, and turn to leave with Harry.

"Well, that was interesting," he smirked once out of earshot of the mumbling Professors.

" I know, weird, huh?" Frowned Dylan thinking of the events. They lingered for a moment then said Good-bye to Harry and headed for the dungeons, with her newly acquired weapons.

(A/N: This story is exactly....1,555 words, not bad considered to my last one. I hoped you like it! And here are some pictures of what the weapons look like, of a least a little

Dylan Black)

Gryffindor Sword Hufflepuff Shield H. Axe

R. Quiver R. bow.

S. Sword S. Daggers 2 daggers this is just pic. Of one.


End file.
